Midnight Starz
by Midnight Starz 15
Summary: That moment you look up at the stary night sky. The moment anything and everything seemed possible, only to be shot down by life's realities. Well this story is here to help you believe that anything IS possible. That all of your fantasies will always be crouching at the door ready to pounce. Pay attention, listen close, and soon you'll be dancing under the midnight stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. ^-^ Yes i'll need OC's for this. Well...this story will speak for itself. I dont mind critics but if you leave a flame,...just don't. They never end pretty and neither does me going off. But i'm putting my all into this so i don't expect any. Hope you like it. Idk how long it'll be yet. And make sure to take your time reading. Don't want you to get confused. XD**

**Midnight Stars chapter 1**

**Unknown p.o.v**

**Prologue**

BAM! Slapping my papers and hands on the table, I exhaled deeply. "Look, i'm not your enemy. You think this is my fault your little pals died?! Well it's not! Now look, i'm tired of screwin around! Just give me the information you know I need and you can be on your way! Gone to live your life!"

"Sir, if I may,...wait...am I allowed to speak?"

"...yes!"

"Right, sir, you and I both know that when I leave those snobby guards out there are gonna lock me up and leave me to rot in some rusty cell with rats and roaches. I don't know about you, but that's not exactly my description of continuing to live my life."

"Look. There's nothing I can do-"

"Umhm. By the looks of it, you'll be joining me. Pin pals for life! How about that?! Ha!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Ha! Oooh the irony! You sir have commited too many crimes to count while working here!"

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh?"

I watched nervously as the pink maniac pulled out some envelopes from her back pocket. "Then explain these."

"Envelopes! You have no proof-"

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast. Never judge a book by its cover. What's on the inside is what counts." My eyes widened as she pulled out a few bills, checks, and files. "Tsk tsk. Look at that. This can't possibly be your monthly salary now can it?"

"I-I-I got a raise!"

"Two point five million dollars worth stolen. Hm. Who would have thought an honest man like you would do such a thing?! Certainly not me!"

"I never-"

"Oh, but you did! And i'm gonna snitch!"

"No! You can't do that! I'll give you anything!"

"I don't want anything from you. I want your help."

"Helping a criminal?! No way in hell!"

"Oh guarrrrrds! I have something to sayyyyy!"

"Ok, ok, ok! God damnit how did you do that?! I'm supposed to be the one interrogating! What in the blue hell could you possibly want?! Because inbetween here and the front doors, there is NO way you can get out of here!"

"And that my good man is where you come in."

"Huh-oh no...no no no!"

"Yep. You're helping me break out of here."

"I'll get fired and full of bullets!"

"Would you rather rot?"

"Ughhhh! I hate my life."

"Don't we all?"

"You shut up! As soon as you're out, i'm getting the hell out of town!"

No. You're also gonna help me find my friends. They aren't dead and you know it too. Where are they?!"

"I don't know!"

"GUARDS!"

"NO! I really don't know where they are! I wasn't fed that information!"

"Then we're taking a little trip to your bosses office before we leave."

"Are you crazy?! I don't even have access to those quarters! What's gotten into you?! When I first saw you, you were the sweetest girl ever!"

"When you mess with my life and friends, things never get pretty."

"What do you want from me?!"

"My rights to dream."

**my first chapters are always short. Well see ya soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the story begins. Before all thats happened in chapter 1, the rest of the story will lead up to it. So here's chapter 2 and plz enjoy. (I dont usually do second chapters short but i needed to update and all my latest updates are short so im so sorry. Chapters wont be short and choppy. I promise)**

**Midnight Stars chapter 2**

**No p.o.v**

_They're out there. I just know they are...and soon, i'll find them. I can't give up. No, not yet. I'm pregnant at the moment, so my speed is a but slower but I have even more motivation now that I know i'll have a baby to share my experiences with. Some day, she"ll be on the same journey as me. In search of all she's ever asked for! Just like her mother._

_Oh yes, I almost forgot. I have officially thought of a name for my soon to be! It shall be Rose. Amy Rose. Her name has meaning to it and someday she'll tell it to you on her own. I'm so excited! My very own child. It's getting late I suppose. That'll be all for this week's news. And never forget! When in doubt, shoot for the stars!_

_-Harmony Rose_

"Reading those journals again Amy?"

"Yeah. Sorry if i'm bothering your studies, Cream. These are just so...intriguing!"

"I can see that. That's the tenth one you've read today. I guess it is pretty cool to see what your mommy wrote about while you were in her stomach!"

"Right." Closing the journal, the two girls hopped into bed in their pajamas. "Goodnight Cream."

"Goodnight Amy."

"...hey Cream?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it would be like...if you could have and achieve anything you wanted?"

"Well. I dunno. I never game much thought to that. I guess i've never been the wild dreamer in my family."

"It's fine. It was just a silly question anyway."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The funeral is tomorrow."

"I know Cream. Can we please not talk about it?"

"Sorry. Just remember I'll always be here if you need me. Wake me up at two o'clock in the morning just for a shoulder to cry on if you want. Please don't hesitate at all!"

"Umhm."

"I'm worried about you Amy.."

"Don't be. Don't be..."

**soooo sorry. It wont happen again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooo sorry for the slow updates. Had alot going on, but its all good now!**

**Midnight Stars chapter 3**

**Cream's p.o.v**

I know for sure now that it's true when your friend says shes okay that shes really not . I know she isn't. I can't tell because of the rain, but i'm sure she's crying. I can't her to believe that it isn't her fault. It's no ones fault in reality. I remained silent as the coffin lowered into the ground. It's funny..there's so many celebrations where everyone wears bright colors and acts happy. Now we're in all black holding up up black umbrellas. From a distance I bet we'd all look like a cloud of deathly smoke.

Amy has everything. She's practically considered a noble in this town. Respect from everyone, beauty, smart, you name it. But..nothing can bring back her mother. Nothing, what a vacant word. Just...nothing. Sighing, I began to make my way over to Amy. "Amy-"

"I'm alright."

"No you aren't. Rather than running away from your fears, maybe you should face them."

"I'd rather not..."

"But-"

BANG BANG BANG!

Everyone screamed and got down as gun shots rang in the air. "What's happening Cream?!"

"I don't know!" I covered my ears as planes flew over us, shooting bullets at anyone in plain sight. Amy grabbed my hand and ran off. "We have to find shelter!"

"LOOK OUT!" I tackled Amy to the ground as a missile flew over our heads. "What the hell?! Come on Cream!" I tried to catch my breath as Amy led me to her home. "Amy, we have to go! There's no time!"

"I need this! Just wait here!"

"Oooooh...fine! Hurry!"

Amy nodded and ran into the big house. I covered my head and jumped into the bushes for cover. Whatever she was getting better be worth it.

**Amy's p.o.v**

Stumbling through my house, my ears twitched as I heard commotion down in the basement. Hmm. I skipped a few steps and I ran upstairs. Grabbing my mothers journal, I heard that same noise down the stairs. Stuffing the book in my jacket, I silently crept down to the basement. Looking over the rails, I squinted my eyes. A bunch of men were all over the place. I tried listening in on their conversation.

"Are you sure she wasn't here?"

"Yes, we checked the whole perimeter."

"We'll find her."

Were they talking about me?! What did I do? I slid the rest of the way down the steps and crawled under the nearest table. What I needed was just across the room in a glass case. Hm. A distraction...got it! Grabbing a plastic bottle, I chucked it at the wall. A bunch of glass bottles began to crash onto the ground. The men ran to investigate, and I slipped over to the case. Slowly lifting it, I placed it on the ground. I sighed quietly as I pulled out a medium sized pouch holding two swords in it. Pulling them out, I gasped as I saw the reflection of one of the men behind me.

My blades met his guns as he shot at me. Ducking out of the way, I breathed heavily as I fought him. More of the men crowded around. "Here's our girl."

"Who are you?!"

"You'll see that soon. Now come here!" The man grunted as I moved out of the way, making him tumble to the ground. Drawing my swords, I put myself in to stance prepared to fight. I mentally smiled at the thought of me training as a little girl with my mother. My smile quickly faded as I suddenly remembered.

_**flashback 7 years ago**_

_**"I'm tired!"**_

_**"Tired is never an option in the field of battle Amy. Now come on, steady yourself." **_

_**An 8 year old Amy tiredly posted up her two given swords. She'd much rather be outside with other children playing with a ball. "Why do I have to do this anyway?"**_

_**"One day I'm not going to be here to protect you Amy. Some day they'll come for you."**_

_**"Who is 'they'"?**_

_**"Don't worry about that now. Now c'mon. Proper stance please."**_

_**"Got it ."**_

_**End of flashback.**_

These had to be the people she was talking about. Well they obviously weren't answering my questions, So I guess i'll have to get my own information. Getting in the proper stance, I began fighting them all off like a pro. "Who are you?!"

"Little girls should be home playing dress up!"

"Well not this one!" With a furious look, I began to fight who seemed to be leader of this troop. I gasped as the ground began to shake. I lost balance as I fell to the ground. I screamed as the leader shoved a pocket knife into my side. I held the wound trying to prevent any more blood loss. I cried out in pain as he sent another jab into me. I looked up at the ceiling hearing more ruckus upstairs. My eyes widened. The house was collapsing. I slid back up against the wall, unable to move.

"Aren't so tough now are you?!"

I closed my eyes as he began to swing the knife down. To my surprise, I heard the bust of glass instead. Opening my eyes, I put on a weak smile. Cream stood over the man after hitting his head with a vase.

"Talk about perfect timing.."

"I knew something was up, so I came to investigate. Got what ya need? And who the heck are these people?!"

"No time to explain! Grab my swords, we're about to be buried in this if we don't get out now." Cream nodded and helped me up. Thankfully I had enough adrenaline in my body not to feel any pain.

"I hot wired your mom's jeep. Lets go."

"Why didn't you just get the keys upstairs?!"

"There are no stairs! I-GRENADE!" I jumped down with Cream as the grenade landed a few feet away. Getting up, I slid across the floor and picked up the small bomb. Just in the nick of time, I threw it back at the man who threw it at us. Grabbing Cream, I practically dragged her out of their as fire trailed behind us from the explosion. This wasn't right. None of this was.

Cream hopped in the passenger seat as I began to push the gas pedal. "Amy wait!"

"What?"

"You don't have a license!"

"Really? Is that whats important?"

"Sorry..."

Hitting the gas, I sped off, dodging any people in the way. The whole town was burning down. It took a good five minutes to get to the outer limits of the small city. I could see an explosion building up. Pushing the gas pedal harder, I swerved around broken glass and people. Dead...people. Looking back, my mouth dropped open a bit.

"AMY LOOK OUT!"

Turning around, it was too late. A strange black and red blur sped i front of us. Slamming on the breaks, the car began to tumble and roll over into a ditch. Feeling blood drip from my head, I fell asleep into a world of complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I like to write :P**

**Midnight Stars chapter 4**

**Amy's p.o.v**

A tree. I can see it. Standing tall and strong. Laughing, I run around it again and again. Momma is up there. I can hear her angelic voice calling to me. It was so soothing. Stronger yet softer than anything you could imagine. I was drawn to it. Ever since I was a baby cradled in her arms.

"_Come to me Amy."_

_"Here I go!"_

Climbing the grand Oak, I claw my way to momma. My eyes widened at the miraculous view. Stars all around, brighter than any flashlight, lighting up our version of the heavens. I lean my back against her's.

"_Momma?'_

_"Hm."_

_"What are they? Why are they so brighter than all the others?"_

_"Those are midnight stars. The brightest, wiser, and most fulfilling stars of them all."_

_"I want one."_

_"We all have one. We all are one. You just have to decide how you'll shine."_

_"Together?"_

_"Together."_

I reach to touch momma's hand, but she began fading away. Tightening my grip, she still slipped away. Tears began verging in my eyes.

_"No. Don't go momma. Don't go, please."_

_"We both have to wake up. To our different worlds of course."_

_"No momma. Momma please! I need you! We have to shine together! Don't abandon me!"_

_"We have to wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up."_

I shielded my eyes as a strong wind began to blow. Everything began tearing away. I screamed, but no noise could be heard. What...why was this happening? Momma smiled as she almost fully disappeared. No...don't leave momma, please don't. My body began to lift into the air. I held on to a branch for dear life. I was being sucked away. Sucked away from my mother, the midnight stars. Why...

_"MOMMA!"_

_"Wake up...wake up...wake up.."_

"Wake up! Wake up dammit!"

BAM!

My eyes squinted open a bit.

BAM!

Blood dripped from my forehead. What...was going on?

BAM!

"Who is it..."

"AMY WAKE UP! GET UP!"

BAM, BAM, BAM!

"Cream...is that..you?"

"GET OUT! THE CAR IS BURNING!"

"Where...where's momma..."

"AMY GET UP! I CAN'T GET IT TO BUDGE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

BAM BAM BAM!

With sweat beading down my face, my eyes began clouding over. Smoke surrounded me. Why couldn't I move? What the hell was happening? Cream screamed and kicked the door, but couldn't open it. Reaching out, I finally saw that the door was a quarter buried in dirt. It wasn't going to open. Holding my head in pain, I sat back against the now upside down seat.

"AMY! AMY! COME ON GET OUT! AMY! AMY!"

**Shadow's p.o.v**

"C'mon Shadow, is that all you got?!"

Punching the bag harder, I sat down as the sandy filling began spilling out. Sonic whined. "Awww, thats the fifth one this week! I said punch it not pulverize it!"

"Well."

Sonic growled in frustration. Standing up, I made my way to the front of the huge van. "How much farther Espio?"

"After we patrol the city, we need to pick up agent Rouge."

"Oh yeah. New recruit right?"

Vector smiled a toothy grin. "A sexy one at that."

"Eh...I wouldn't say she's new, but-holy shit." Espio hit the gas pedal. Two things caught our attention. The first, the city we were sent to patrol was completely obliterated. The second, a small bunny girl ran in front of the van. Getting out with the team, I held my gun up.

"State your business!"

"Help me! You have to help me! My friend, she-"

"STATE YOUR BUISINESS!"

"MY FRIEND IS ABOUT TO BURN!"

My ears perked up at the pops of flames in the near distance. A jeep, flipped over, was ignited. I saw what seemed to be a pink figure slowly passing in and out of consciousness. Holding up a signal, Sonic, Vector, and Espio made their way to the car. Looking down at the rabbit, I stared her down preparing for a quick evaluation.

"Name."

"Cream.."

"Age."

"Fourteen."

"Affiliation."

"Affili-what?"

I rolled my eyes out of frustration. "Are you good, or bad."

"Good."

"Can you tell me anything about that?" Cream looked back to where I was pointing. Shaking her head, she looked down at her feet."

"I don't know. I was attending Amy's mom's funeral, and things just started blowing up. Guards were taking over houses, slaughtering people. It came so suddenly. That's all I know, I swear. I think we're the only survivors."

Nodding, I then ran to see if the team needed help.

**Sonic's p.o.v**

"PUSH!"

Heaving the jeep over, Espio slipped in to the damsel in distress. I yelled as I put my muscles to the test. Shadow ran over, helping us bowl over the truck. Espio dragged the out. Vector assisted them to the van. Shadow whispered into my ear the information he got from the rabbit girl.

Looking down at her, I raised an eyebrow.

"The only survivors?"

"It's all I know..."

Looking at Shadow with my eyes wide, Shadow nodded. "It can't be-"

"It is. It has to be. We need to get back to headquarters now."

"Got it." Escorting Cream to the van, I helped her up as Espio made a U-turn. "What about agent Rouge?!"

"Forget it! She can wait. That girl needs help!"

Speaking of her, I looked to see Shadow staring intently at her. Almost as if...ha, no way. No way in hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**i have nothinnnnng to say ^-^ maybe at the end!**

**Midnight Stars chapter 15**

**Shadow's p.o.v**

I watched silently as the figure known as Amy layed in front of me. She was definitely out cold. I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter."

"So this is her? She's a real cutie. Ya know you've been in here the longest...you got an eye for her?"

"You got an eye for Rouge?"

"..."

I smirked as Knuckles went silent.

"You didn't go get her did you?"

"What were we supposed to do?! The city was blown, and she was about to turned into a rotissery. What would you have done?"

"Last I checked, Shadow the almighty hedgehog couldn't care less about any other living soul."

Now it was my turn to go silent. "Yeah well we need them for more information."

"Hm. On a side note, Vector confiscated these out of the car." My eyes widened as Knuckles pulled out a pair of long swords. "Think they could have been her's?" Looking back and forth between Amy and the swords, I shook my head.

"I doubt it. Shes so small..I doubt she could handle those."

"You're not telling me the bunny girl is anymore fit-"

"No. I'm just saying we'll have to find out when she wakes up." Knuckles tilted over my shoulder.

"Well here's your chance. I'll leave you two alone."

I growled as Knuckles left the room with a fake, flirty wink. Like hell i'd get involved with her. I turned to see her looking at me with sleepy eyes.

**Amy's p.o.v**

I can hear murmurs...I just can't make out what they're saying. I rubbed my stomach in pain. It's wrapped. I can tell. Running mt fingers over the ripples of the white cloth, I propped myself up on one elbow. I saw a red figure leave the room. My eyes focused on the male in front me. His ruby eyes stared me down in one quick swipe. My heart skipped a beat as he spoke to me.

"You're lucky."

Nodding with no words to say, I noticed a glimmer behind him. My eyes then widened as I saw my swords resting against the wall. Standing, ignoring the soarness in my side, I made my way over to them. I guess the sheath wasn't saved...

"Are those yours?"

I nodded once again.

"One of my team members pulled you out of a burning jeep. Another grabbed those. Can you remember anything?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I tilted mt head to the side. I only remember being swept away from my mother, screaming for her not to let go. Not to disappear from me. I looked down at my shoes before noticing that this whole time I haven't said a word. Smirking to myself, I decided to play a little game.

"Tell me how a small girl like you was trained to handle those."

I cradled my arms together and rocked them back and forth.

"Your mother...?"

Nodding I picked up the swords and swung them around fancy.

"You have good hands. Think you could tell me what happened back there? Your friend tells me you were at your mother's funeral?"

I nodded again and looked down.

"Well-"

"AMY YOU'RE AWAKE!"

The hedgehog, whose name I still haven't figured out, stepped aside as Cream rushed in. I grunted as we tumbled to the ground.

"Oh Amy, I was so worried about you! I couldn't get you out of the car! I thought you would die!" I gasped as Cream created a strong grip around my torso. "Thank you for looking after her, Shadow."

My ears perked up at the name. Shadow? What a dark..mysterious name. I blushed a bit as he kept staring me down. Looking at Cream, he scratched his head.

"She doesn't talk."

Cream's eyes widened as she began to shake me. "YOU LOST YOUR VOCAL CORDS?! OH AMY, I'M SO SORRY! DOES IT HURT?! DON'T WORRY WE'RE GONNA GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER! I'LL BE YOUR SPOKESWOMAN! I ALWAYS KNOW WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND! AMY DON'T CRY!"

"I'm not..."

"DON'T-wait, so you can talk?"

"She can?!"

I nodded at the both of them. Shadow squinted his eyes at me. "I don't take kindly to liars."

"I didn't lie. You never asked if I could talk. Maybe I just chose not to."

"Annoying little brat." Shadow slammed the door after he stormed out of the room. I rolled my eyes. Boy does he have an attitude on him...

"Cream where are we?"

"I don't know. Some government base."

"I see. Well I think it's time that WE get some information."

**Shadow p.o.v**

Grumbling after slamming the door, I made my way down the long hallways. Tails turned the corner almost running into me.

"Oh, hi Shadow. How'd the mission go?"

"Stupid as hell. Your patient is awake by the way. Careful, she might have speaking problems." I continued to grumble as I pushed my way past Tails. Tails stumbled back as I turned the next corner.

"Who does she think I am?! She needs to have a little more respect. I wouldn't be surprised if her mother died from stress because of that little...ugh!" I sent my rocket shoe into the wall, leaving a huge hole. Charmy peaked his head out of the room I had just put a hole in. I rolled my eyes as he began circling my head.

"Hey, what's the big idea! I just fixed up these walls and you go crashing your foot into it! That's not cool! Not at all! Who made you angry?! I wanna know! Make him throw his fist up! I'll fight him! I will! He made you mad and it resulted in extra work for me! That's not fair! Not at all! I hate doing this! Why can't I ever go into the field of battle! No, i'm stuck here fixing things! You make it harder breaking things I just fixed! That's not right! Not at all! Not at all! I'm going on a rampage! A riot! I'm talking to boss! Oh wait you are the boss! Well guess what, I have a complaint! You always have me fixing stuff and I don't like it! Not at all! No way, no how! I also think-AHHH!"

Gripping the bee's throat, I held him up against the wall. "I think you should shut the hell up before I personally bury you six feet deep. You're not going to like that are you? NOT AT ALL!"

Charmy squeaked and went to fixing the wall again.

**Poor Charmy XD**


End file.
